erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul McCartney
- ERBP 45 = }} |caption = Nathan Provost as Paul McCartney |fullname = Sir James Paul McCartney |born = June 18, 1942 (age 77) Walton, Liverpool, United Kingdom |hair = Black |eyes = Black |image2 = |ERBnumber = Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney The Beatles vs One Direction |vs = Harry Styles |releasedate = February 6, 2013 (first time) June 22, 2014 (second time) |votecount = Vote it! |location = Old audition Random effects }}Paul McCartney '''battled Harry Styles in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 5 and in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 45. He was played by Nathan Provost. Information on the Rapper '''Sir James Paul McCartney, MBE (born 18 June 1942) is an English musician, singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and composer. With John Lennon, George Harrison and Ringo Starr, he gained worldwide fame as a member of the Beatles, and his collaboration with Lennon is one of the most celebrated songwriting partnerships of the 20th century. After the band's break-up, he pursued a solo career, later forming Wings with his first wife, Linda, and singer-songwriter Denny Laine. Epic Rap Battle Parodies Biography to be added Lyrics (Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney) Verse 1: Where do 5 gay guys walk? One Direction. I bet when your fangirls see me, they all get erections. You sound like a 12-year-old boy trying to figure out autotune, Hell, even Taylor Swift tells me that I have more British meat than you! No need to hide the fact that you're gay, just Let it Be. Nothing makes you beautiful, swaggy prepubescent baby. Crawl your ass back to the X Factor and admit your defeat, Here, let's rock at my concert instead, take a seat. Verse 2: Your whole band is a joke, just re-hash, Harry, Everybody knows you were influenced by me. Yeah right, "Live While We're Young", start screaming YOLO, But nothing will stop you guys from being extremely homo. Lyrics (Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney 2) Verse 1: I'm gonna kick you with my brown shoes, I've got nothing to prove, This boy band is so gonna lose, since their only fans are girls in their youth. You gotta choose, fool, give up or maybe try to improve, You think you're the big hit news when you literally copy our moves? On the fame mountain we're still climbing, While you're horrible at rhyming, Harry, I will devour you like a lion, better call Big Papa Simon! Your horrible songs keep me up at night, your lyrics suck, as usual There's One Thing I gotta say, these buttbuddies aren't beautiful. If John would write a song about you all, it would be called 5 virgins, We're the greatest, while you're the gay Backstreet Boys version It's in our name, we'll Beat you, since our skill is so lethal you're walking towards the direction of being killed by the Beatles Verse 2: Well these kids are steppin' up to us, we made the rock era our bitch Verse 3: I'm Paul MC Cartney, we're known for the most hits Verse 4: Your dads didn't use protection, now the Beatles are infesting. Rest in Pieces cause Verse 5: The Beatles blew your bodies in all directions Trivia * He will be the third/fourth rapper to get a rematch. Along with Harry Styles Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Nathan Provost